First School Fever
by VampiricBuddha
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meeting at school, what will become of them! Watch and find out shall we!
1. Chapter 1 Two different worlds

**_Sasuke struggled to open his locker door. He had never had this problem before, it was probably because he was rushing and getting the numbers wrong. After the 20th try, he finally got it open. He threw in all his books and grabbed his lunch. As he slammed the door closed the lunch bell rang. "Great what timing," he thought to himself as he walked out to the court yard._**

**_Skipping classes, Naruto sat under the farthest tree from the doors listening to his music an singing lowly to him self when ever there wasn't food in his mouth, as he finished his food that he had been staring at all day he looked around an noticed that the bell had just rang. He sat there for a few more seconds and then got up and walked in to the school through the front doors,_**

**_He noticed that there was a fair amount of people around which caused him to feel uncomfortable; he continued to walk with his head facing the ground looking up every now and then to make sure he didn't walk into anybody. As he made it to his locker he quickly sat down and remained quiet, Naruto was one of the biggest out cast in the school but didn't care._**

**_Sasuke looked around in the school yard and noticed that his friends had already scored a table. He smiled and ran over to them dropping his lunch into a nearby Garbage can. "Hi all," He said as he sat down at the table. They all smiled and waved hello, some of the girls came and kissed him on the cheek. He was never really fond of that._**

**_As he looked around, he caught a glimpse of his so called best friend standing in a group of guys, Sasuke sighed. "Why does he have to do that," He thought "even if he is openly gay, Gees,"_**

**_Naruto got lost within his music, he soon stood up and began to wonder around the school as he did every day, as he came across the court yard he glanced in and noticed everybody that he didn't talk to and laughed lightly at himself for being such an outcast in the school,' and to think I have to be here a few more years' he muderted to himself as he blankly continued to stare as he once again got completely lost with in the lyrics of his music_**

**_Sasuke looked over at the window of the court yard and noticed Naruto. He kept a good eye on him before someone called his name. He looked over and waved, then looked back to see that the guy he was watching had left. He looked down at the table and sighed before another came and slapped him on the back. Sasuke looked up at him and shook his head no before getting up, excusing himself to the library. As he entered, he grabbed a school year book and started flipping through it looking for the guy he had just seen._**

**_Naruto was lost in his own world when he entered the library for his daily trip to drop off his borrowed book and find another that he wished to read, he began to look through each and every book reading the backs very quickly. After he went through about ten-to-fifteen books he sighed and sat against a book self,"gawd this sucks," he said out loud to himself then blasted his music and relaxed._**

**_Sasuke looked at who had entered, noticing that it was the same guy he was looking up in the year book. A little embarrassed he quickly threw the book onto the shelf, as well as getting an evil eye form the librarian. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders before going and hiding in the history section. He started to feel a weird emotion in his heart but totally ignored it. He sat down on the floor and leaned his head on the bookshelf. He then decided that he wasn't going to class and passed out on the floor._**

**_Hearing the bell ring Naruto knew that today wasn't a good day therefore didn't attend any of his classes and began to sing to himself thinking that he was the only one within the library besides the librarian, after his tailbone began to hurt from sitting on the ground he got up and sat on a chair still singing the music to himself as he put his rested his head on his knees while he hugged his knees to his chest and closed his eyes getting lost with in his thought about how un needed all the people in the school were._**

**_After a while Sasuke woke up and crawled to the end of the book shelf to see what time it was. As he looked out, he noticed that Naruto, or so the picture he found in the year book said was still sitting there. With a small gasp, he wiped back around the shelf, out of sight. He then crawled back to the corner he had been sleeping in and sat back down. He would leave after, Naruto had long left._**

**_Hearing a sound Naruto got up and looked around, he soon got up and walked towards the place were the sound came from and noticed that there was someone there,"...um...hi...,"he said,"...um ...how long have you been there?" he asked,studering and he turned red thinking that he had heard him sing._**

**_Sasuke got up and wiped off the dirt that had gathered together on his black jeans. He then leaned up against the wall. "I've been here since the middle of lunch," he said as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes._**

**_Hearing those words caused Naruto to got totally red from embarrassment,"...oh...ok well..." he just stopped speaking in the middle of his sentence and then turned around and made his way half way to the table and then looked over his shoulder ," please don't tell anyone," he said as he rand a hand through his black hair thinking that Sasuke had heard him singing then quickly made his way back to the table and looked way from the area were his companion was sitting, as he covered him face with his hair and hands no wanting anyone to see his now totally reddened face._**

**_Sasuke raised an eyebrow then waited a moment before walking over to the table. He kneeled down and crossed his arms on the table and placed his chin on his arms. "Okay," he replied "but umm... your going to have to fill me in on what I'm not suppose to be telling anyone," He then tilted his to one side and closed his eyes for a moment. He wasn't about to tell him that he had actually fallen asleep to his singing. He then opened his eyes just in time to hear the end of fifth period bell rang. He smiled and jumped up from his chair and started running to the door before turning around and waving goodbye._**

**_Naruto waved back to him and then just sat there for a few minutes. After his face was no longer red he quickly found a book that looked good, checked it out and then left, as he left the library he saw that there were only a few people around, he sighed with relief and a small smile appeared on his lips as he made his way to his locker. When he got there he didn't ever open it, he just sat in front of his as he banged his head against it,"gawd I don't want to be here," he mudered to himself believing that he was alone nearly because the hall was empty._**

**_Sasuke opened his locker and dropped his books down into the bottom. It looked so empty and un-needed. He grabbed his jacket and his car keys and started toward the door. As he passed the restrooms, he went inside to soak his face. He filled the sink almost all the way then dunked his head into the water. After a bit he pulled it up and wiped himself off. He then headed toward the door._**

**_Hearing footstep Naruto looked up for and then rested his head in his arms as he began to fall asleep,"Damn it I need to get more sleep!," he yelled at himself as he hit his head against the locker again hopping to become unconscious and sleep for the next few days, but of course failing like he did everyday._**

**_Sasuke ran his hand threw his hair and water droplets fall onto his face. He wiped them away and continued walking. With out even noticing, he started to walk by the boy from earlier. He only noticed as he was walking by and caught a glimpse as he turned his head to look for anyone._**

**_Naruto's lightning eyes remained shut, not wanting to see anyone," god strike me now," he mudered as his face was facing the ceiling and he had a weak smile on his face for no reason, "if you can that is," he softly added then sighed again and looked at the floor seeing shoes walk by,' great someone's here,' he though to himself._**

**_Sasuke stopped in front of him and bent down. "A little late to be sitting on the school floor, huh," He said._**

**_Naruto's eyes shot up and looked at him,"...I guess...but it's not like have anything better to do then to waist time," he began the weak smile fading as his eyes wandered back to the floor," alone," he added in a low almost whispering like voice as an unhappy and uncalming look appeared on his face._**

**_Sasuke looked at him then held out his hand. "Why don't you come have coffee with me then I'll drive you home" He said in a calm voice._**

**_Naruto look up at him with a shocked and confused look on his face,"um...ok,"he said totally confused and he took Sasuke's hand and got up,' odd no one ever wants to ever be around me," he thought to himself as the weak smile appeared on his lips again from a somewhat unexplainable happy feeling._**

**_Sasuke smiled and started walking toward the doors. "What's up with you?" he asked Naruto about his weird smile. He wasn't one to not notice anything, like this unknown feeling in his heart._**

**_Naruto look at him still with a confused look,"...what do you mean by that?" he asked in a low tone._**

**_Sasuke ran his fingers though his wet hair again then gave a dashing smile. "Well your all like happy and shit when you where all screw the world a few minutes ago," He said answering his question._**

**_Naruto laughed lightly at the answer and looked down at the floor," I'm not exactly the kinda person people like...I think that's the simplest way to put it," he said as he felt his eyes begin to water._**

**_Sasuke looked at him then smiled. "Well, I was like that once to."_**

**_Naruto continued to look at the ground trying to hold back the tears," well then you're lucky," he said trying to keep a steady voice as he talked to Sasuke._**

**_Sasuke put his key into the lock of his car then nodded that the door was open. "I wasn't always lucky" He said while starting the car "it took me a long time to get where I am now."_**

**_Naruto quietly got in to the car and forced a smile hoping that his face wasn't red as he looked up," I've never been luck in my life...so I don't think I would start...now," he said not really even knowing what he was talking about._**

**_Sasuke smiled and shook his head. He pulled into the coffee shop parking lot then turned off the car. He opened his door and then looked back into the car at Naruto. "Well are you coming or am I locking you up in the car?" he teased._**

**_From hearing thoughts words a larger grin like smile appeared on Naruto's lips," a I'm coming," he said as he lighted lightly and got out of the car, the moment he was out of the car he coved his mouth and part of his nose trying to cover the smile that wouldn't leave his lips._**

**_Sasuke laughed and locked his car up. He then smiled and looked at victor for a moment before he leaned on the roof of his car and tilted his head to the side." Are you always this fun to be around?" he said as he got off the roof and headed toward the door._**

**_Naruto slightly glared at him the moment he though he was out of his sight as he soon followed Sasuke. Almost beside him, he asked in an annoyed playful like voice," and what do you mean by that?!" as he side glanced at Sasuke thinking,'gawd I am so not acting like myself.'_**

**_Sasuke opened the door and smiled. "Well, I'm enjoying myself being with you, and I was just wondering if you where always this fun," he answered._**

**_Naruto looked at him for a few moments trying to figure out how someone can enjoy being with him but soon gave up on trying to figure it out, not wanting to give himself a headake,"I don't believe I am, but then again," he began as he walked inside," I'm not normally around people," he said not feeling the tinniest bit upset about that and finding it odd that he didn't._**

**_Sasuke smiled and followed him into the cafe. He then walked up to the counter and smiled at the lady behind the counter. "The usual Dear okay and what you want?" he said to victor._**

**_Naruto looked at him then at the menu sign," I guess a vanilla hot smoothie," and the nodded but more to himself then to anyone around him, and then ran a hand through his hair in order to fix his hair._**

**_Sasuke smiled then nodded at the clerk. She smiled and went off to get them. He then looked over at Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. "Go grab a seat I'll be right there," he said in a calm cooling voice._**

**_"Okay," Naruto said simply and he smiled weakly at him and then wondered off to a far seat near a window, as he stared out it lost in his thoughts of why he felt uneasy yet comfortable around Sasuke at the same time._**

**_Dale smiled then grabbed the drinks and walked over to the table. He then handed Naruto's drink to him then sat down across from him. "So tell me what you're into." Sasuke said while looking down at the table._**

**_Naruto looked at him trying to think about what he enjoyed to do, after a few minutes of no response he finally said,"...I just I don't really know," he said thinking that it sounded completely retarded as he added," if that means sense." as he began to slowly drink his hot smoothie._**

**_Looking up with a hint of amusement in his eyes, Sasuke laughed "Well then," he said" Well my name is Sasuke, I'm 18 years old, 4th year. I love rock music and poetry. Driving my motorbike and other stuff." He then took a drink then looked back up. "Well that's me, so who are you," he said in a mocking tone._**

**_Naruto looked at him trying not to laugh, once don't chocking back the laughter he began,"My names Naruto, I'm 15, second year..." he stopped feeling the laughter returning, biting his bottom lip he tried to hold it in," I write music, read and don't really like,.." he then quickly covered his face with his hand and rested his elbows on the table now not being able to hold back the laugher._**

**_Sasuke put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands. He smiled then tried to hold back laughter as well but it came out. As he started to relax he tried to drink but it came out his nose. He then laughed even harder._**

**_Naruto looked up after he stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke and the laughter came back in full, but this time not being able to contain it he just let it out as his face began to turn slightly red from laughing too much._**

**_Smiling and blushing, Sasuke then wiped the underside of his nose. "Well that was embarrassing," he said while laughing._**

**_Naruto bit the bottom lip again and closed his eyes knowing that his face had to be red from laughing by now and just nodded to Sasuke's remark not wanting to say anything, because he didn't want to start laughing again._**

**_Watching Naruto for a minute, Sasuke then leaned back in his seat. He never guessed that a younger man could be so much fun then inside his head Naruto's smile shined. He then drank the thought away._**

**_Finally opened his eyes, Naruto whipped the tears that had formed in them from laughing to have and then looking in to hot smoothie as a small but visible smile appeared on his face._**

**_Sasuke smiled then looked at his watch. "Hmm almost time to go"_**

**_Naruto look up at him the smile still lingering on his face as he took another sip of his hot smooth that was now only warm and then said," Okay," with the follow of a small yawn._**

**_Sauke laughed then threw out his cup. He then smiled and called Naruto over. "Time to go," he said with a giggle._**

**_Naruto sighed and finished his drink then crushed and threw it out and followed behind Sasuke as he stretched and yawns, not from being tired of bored but from sitting down for too long. He then pulled out a pack of strawberry & kiwi splash gum and pop on in him mouth," Want one?" he offered Sasuke._**

**_(To be continued)_**


	2. Chapter 2 The UnExpected Dinner

_**Sasuke leaned up against his car as his watch hit 3 o'clock. His partner was late again, like always. Sasuke and Naruto had been somewhat dating for the past 2 weeks and it seemed like it was going okay. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he looked to see if maybe he had sent him a mail... but as always it was a no.**_

_**As Naruto got to his locker he began to do the combination but like a few days before he had forgotten it, "God I don't think I can get any stupider," he said hitting his head on the locker," come on stupid remember," he muttered to himself in anger and frustration still hitting his head on the locker until he finally gave himself a headache and some how remember the first two number.**_

_**Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He locked his car and walked into the school. As he opened the doors he could see Naruto fidgeting with his lock, again. He quietly walked behind his boyfriend and hugged him from the back. "You're late again," he whispered into his ear.**_

_**Jumping slightly in his arms Naruto side glanced at his attacker," I know. I'm sorry," he began shooting a quick glare at his locker," the think in my head just won't work," he said sighing shortly after, "will you forgive me?"**_

_**Sasuke kissed the side of Naruto's neck "I think I can," He said then reached for the lock. Within a few seconds, the lock clicked open. He then smiled and let go of victor and leaned up against the locker next to his.**_

_**Staring blankly at the now unlocked lock he shook his head," that is so unfair," he muttered trying hard not to laugh at his own words as he quickly but carefully grabbed his bag and the book he had been reading," but thanks," Naruto said smiling warmly at Sasuke as he closed the locked and relocked it worried that next time he won't be able to open it**_

_**Sasuke raised an eyebrow and waited before laughing under his breath. "Your Welcome," he said" Now what do I get as a reward for opening the un-openable lock,"**_

_**The smile in his lips grew slightly as he faced his boyfriend, "You're awesome," he muttered shortly before wrapping his arms around Sasuke, kissing him gently.**_

_**Instinctly kissing him back and running his hand down his partners back. After realizing that they were still in the school, He gently pulled away and grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him toward the door. "If we don't hurry up we're not going to have anytime to do anything," he said while opening the schools main entrance doors.**_

_**"Okay then," Naruto said not really knowing what else to say then went silent and follow Dale quietly.**_

_**As Sasuke reached the car, he turned his head to look around, noticing that there was no one there. He then put Naruto's back against his car and kissed him.**_

_**The surprised kiss cause a low grunt like sound from deep in Naruto's throat as he kissed back causing the kiss to deepen.**_

_**Sasuke heard the grunt and something in his body took over. Wrapping his arms around his lover's waist he pulled him in closer to him. His tongue them started to probe open victors lips as, dale tried to suppress the animal of desire inside of him.**_

_**Another grunting sound came from Naruto's throat from the pull as his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck pulling him only millimeters closer.**_

_**Sasuke removed his mouth from his lovers and stared into his eyes. He lifted his hand and covering the side of his face. He then tilted his partners head and kissed his neck. After a moment, he hugged him then let go. "Smile, because I love you," Sasuke said as he walked to his side of the car and unlocked the door of the car then ran around to Naruto and opened his door. Showing a stuffed bear with a heart in his hands that said I'm your slave forever.**_

_**An evil childish grin appeared on his face after seeing and hugging the teddy bear he lightly laughed," it's so cute," he said then went completely red with embarrassment from what he had just said, so quickly he covered his face and hoped the redness would fade as he sat down.**_

_**Sasuke smiled then got in through his side of the car. As he pulled out of the schools parking lot. He took one hand off the wheel and touched the side of Naruto's face. He smiled then continued on their way to dinner.**_

_**Naruto took his hands was from his face a small smile still slightly visible as he noticed that his face still felt very warm, "Is me face red?" he ask and he turned to Sasuke feeling his face got even warmer.**_

_**Sasuke smiled and shook his head yes. He then pulled into a expensive sushi restaurant. He smiled and opened his door. Then remembered that he hadn't told Naruto where they were going, it had been kept a secret, "Surprise," he said.**_

_**Naruto stared at the restaurant in amazement, his brain not able to think of something to say so, "Wow," was all his brain could manage to do or say as he kind of slowly got out of the car.**_

_**Sasuke laughed and locked up the car. He wanted to show Naruto how much he meant to him. Sasuke opened the door to the resturant and let victor though. Walking up to a man in a suit, Sasuke bowed his head. "I made a reservation for 2 in a private booth," he said. The man nodded his head and showed them the way.**_

_**As Naruto walked in he continued to look around mindlessly every few moments looking back at Sasuke to ensure he hadn't wondered off, "amazing," he muttered lowly to himself feeling overwhelmingly happy to be at a place like this with Sasuke.**_

_**The waiter brought them to a closed off room and bowed his head before walking away. Sasuke removed his shoes and opened the door. He looked around and smiled. Everything was in place. There was rice sushi, oden and mixed veggies on the table, then green tea and there was chocolate on his lover's pillow. He smiled and grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled him in, and slid the door closed.**_

_**Naruto was still slightly unable to speak even though he wanted to as he looked around at then to Sasuke, his mouth hung open very slightly as if he wished to say something but no words could be found,' god why can't I think of anything to say!" he though to himself as his slightly open moved onto a more of a smile.**_

_**Sasuke smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him. " I'll take your silentness as you like it," he teased. Naruto moved the hair out from his lover's eyes then kissed him. After a moment he released and kissed victors brow. "Come on lets eat, or I'm going to take you right here," he whispered into his ear then knelt down onto his pillow.**_

_**Naruto's eyes widen slightly and only for a few moments from what Sasuke said then he nodded at the fact that he did enjoy it, turning to sit down he saw something on the pillow and moved aside not wanting it at that moment at he tried to get rid to the giddy feeling inside him as he closed his eyes in order to do this but like normally this semi calm expression didn't last for very long as an overwhelmed happy look appeared on Naruto's face as glomped Sasuke onto his back without realizing it ,"You are so awesome love you!!" he said now no longer able to control his happiness**_

_**Sasuke smiled and moved his head to the side. "I'm glad," he said then pulled Naruto down to his knees and kissed him. He wrapped on of his arms around his mans' waist and the other he slid down his back. He released long enough to say I love you, then he kissed him again harder, making victor fall onto his back and dale onto his stomach.**_

_**Naruto kissed back with one of his hands untangled in Dale's hair on the back side of his head and the other one gently lingering around the waist and mid-back.**_

_**Sasuke removed his lips from Naruto and looked down into them. He then laid his head in his partners shoulder and hugged him close.**_

_**That smile that Naruto disliked some greatly still wouldn't leave his lips as he laid there silently lost in his thought of how his life had turned out since he had meet Sasuke and how he hoped it would stay like that.**_

_**Sasuke turned his head and kissed the side of Naruto's neck. He then kissed his shoulder blade hidden by his shirt. How he wanted to take him home and remove that barrier.**_

_**Naruto brushed his annoying hair out of his face and peered down and Sasuke with a smile that wouldn't leave his lip as a small yawn escaped him.**_

_**Sasuke laughed and stood up. He then smiled and helped his lover up. "You want to go home or sleep at my place, since I moved into my own apartment." he asked**_

_**Lightly stretching Naruto's smile slowly began to finally fade, "I think I would take your place over mine any day," he said as he finished stretching.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Home Sweet Home

_**My Apologies for the last chapter having a few mess ups. I think I fixed them all up and if you find any here let me know please. Anyway Here is chapter 3, hope you like it. This maybe the last chapter to this story and I do apologize. I will make one more chapter f you guys think it's necessary. LOVE YA ALL!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Unlocking his door and stepping in, Sasuke turned on the light and closed the door behind Naruto. Removing his runners,Sasuke walked to the bathroom. " There's' a spare key for my apartment on the table," he said " It's for you, I was going to give it to you today but I forgot it."**_

_**"Okay thanks," Naruto said in a calm voice as he kicked off his shoes and went to grab the key as he yawned again,"Damn it stop yawning," he murdered to himself beginning to get annoyed then sat down in a chair and got lost in thought as he often did when not doing something else but slowly began to fall asleep.**_

_**Sasuke came out 10 minutes later, and noticed that His lover was sleeping in one of his chairs. he laughed under his breath and picked him up into his arms. He then carried him to his bedroom and lied him down on the bed. He then removed Naruto's shirt with difficulty, then removed his own. He then covered up his lover and then climbed into his bed trying to sleep on top of the blankets, but couldn't.**_

_**Feeling a movement in the bed caused Naruto to roll but oddly enough instead of away from the movement he had a habit of moving towards it and now was no different as he rolled into where Sasuke was muttering one thing or another in his sleep.**_

_**Sasuke opened his eyes gently and turned his head over and saw that his boyfriend was laying against his back. gently turning over, he watched as Naruto's slender body did what his couldn't, sleep.**_

_**Fidgeting in his sleep till he was comfortable Naruto turned back and forth,"No...I don't like...mmmm," he muttered in his sleep once he was comfy.**_

_**Sasuke smiled and watched his boyfriend ruffle his clean sheets. He smiled and brushed back the loose hair that had taken over his face, before kissing his forehead and trying again to sleep.**_

_**After maybe ten minutes of not moving of mumbling Naruto shot up from a hungry stomach but knowing he wouldn't eat much he grumbled angrily at himself as he sat there with his eyes shut.**_

_**Sasuke had finally fallen asleep.He slept on his back with his one arm hidden beneath his pillow and the other above his head. His blond hair covered half of his face that was tilted toward Naruto.His body and his legs were completely straight. He turned his head away and muttered something in his sleep.**_

_**Glancing at Sasuke with a weak tired smile on his lips, Naruto crawled out of bed and headed for the kitchen digging from something to eat. Popping a few pieces of fruit in his mouth a grabbing a strawberry to go he headed back to the room and gently sat on the edge of the bed.**_

_**Sasuke opened his eyes because of the movement of the bed. he looked over to notice that Naruto was awake. Looking at the clock, he noticed that it said 2 am. He sighed and sat up quietly and wrapped his arms around Naruto's upper chest.**_

_**Looking slightly over his shoulder, Naruto smile appeared on his face,"Did I wake you up," he asked a in a clearly tired voice as he bit the strawberry in half.**_

_**Sasuke shook his head no and pulled his lover backward onto him. Leaving one hand on his chest, he moved the other around his jean waist line. " You hungry huh, Maybe you should have eaten dinner," he teased.**_

_**Wanting to glare at Sasuke for the comment but not being able to he remained silent as he put the strawberry in front of his offering it to him.**_

_**Sasuke moved Naruto into his lap and moved the half eaten strawberry out of the way before kissing him. Lifting his mouth from the sweet sensation of Naruto, Sasuke was able to restrain himself. " Nah, You taste sweeter." he said grabbing the berry and chucking it onto the waste basket by the door and pressing his lips back down on his lovers.**_

_**Naruto's cheeks when red from the comment still not totally use to such words, kissing back his hand slightly touched Sasuke's cheek from instinct reactions as the other stayed where it was.**_

_**Sasuke flinched as he felt his lovers warm hand touch his face. Pulling his face away from his, Sasuke placed him back onto the bed and pulled in his legs, Alone in his room, with the one man he wanted above all. He looked up at Naruto then looked down at the messed sheets of his bed.**_

_**With a tried look upon his face he smiled at Sasuke, his cheeks still slightly tinged red from his blushing as he yawned in a low almost not hear-able voice and his eyes closed to want felt like hours to him cause of the drowsy feeling but nothing more then a few seconds.**_

_**Sasuke watched him for a moment then lied him down among the sheets. Laying his arm around his lovers waist, he kissed Naruto on the cheek then pulled him close before nodding off.**_

_**As the weak smile faded completely from his face, his eyes stared up at the ceiling from a few moments then his eye finally closed on their own after saying,"sweet dreams," in a low dreamy like voice then soon fell fast asleep.**_

_**As the morning sun hit Sasuke in the face, he squinted and moved his head to the side. About to role over he noticed a human body beside him. Scared that he had cheated on Naruto, he lifted the pillow that covered the bodies head, he noticed that his bed partner was his boyfriend. Laughing at himself, he crept out of bed and went to go make himself breakfast**_

_**As always feeling a movement in the bed caused Naruto to roll towards it and find another comfy position to lay in,for once not being able to do this he somehow managed to turned so that his feet were at the head of the bed and his head at the foot of it.Laying like this for maybe fifteen-to- twenty minutes he soon go uncomfortable and being just as clumsy and forgetful in his sleep as he was awake he roll towards the arm that was off the bed and ended up completely rolling of ,"Shh!," he screamed as he woke up right before rolling off and landed with a 'THUMP' hard on the ground ,"Oww that's so not cool," he said as he rubbed his now sore ass and didn't move from where he had fallen ,"you are such a pain," he muttered to his aching rear.**_

_**Hearing the thud come from his room, Sasuke dropped the food he was getting out onto the floor and ran to the room. Opening the door, he saw Naruto on the floor. Leaning up against the door frame, he sighed. "Do you always have to give me a heart attack every time you sleep over," he teased.**_

_**Naruto looked up at him with a small smile ," the bed made me do it," he said in a whinny voice as he began to laugh at him self and his clumsy-ness as he continued to run his rear/lower back.**_

_**Sasuke walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. " the bed made you do it," he repeated. He smiled and raised an eyebrow at the comment.**_

_**Naruto nodded,"it had to do something...I may be clumsy but I don't tend to fell out of a bed..,"he said and then closed his eye for a few moments in annoyance towards himself,"...well not till about 11:30 twelve-ish," he added crossing his arms over his chest and grunted in anger and annoyance at his clumsy-ness.**_

_**Sasuke laughed and hugged his boyfriend. Running his hand down his bare back, he then kissed him on the cheek. " Be careful of that bed.." he whispered " It can make you do things." he smiled then got up " Making breakfast.. want some?"**_

_**Naruto shook his head,"No I don't think I'm hungry," he said then looked at his slightly grumbling tummy,"...or maybe I am," he said glaring at his stomach realizing how odd he must seem,"..so ya sure I'll have some...but not a lot," he said then attempted to get up.**_

_**Sasuke giggled and exited the room! He walked back into the kitchen and picked up the food before putting on the counter.**_

_**Once up he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself before walking into the living room area and sitting on the sofa on his toes not letting his but touch it then sighed lightly,"my ass must hate me now,"he said thinking out loud to himself.**_

_**Hearing Naruto's out burst, Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Finishing his meal, he place it on the table and walked over to his lover on the sofa and leaned his forehead against his, " It's ready but I don't wanna eat it now.. " he whispered " I wanna eat something else." he then backed away and turned his bare back to Naruto and started to move toward the table.**_


End file.
